We're Endgame
by IHEARTFINCHEL
Summary: Sequel to my story She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not. Follows Finn and Rachel through their senior year after finally getting together. Small mentions of Klaine and Brittana. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**WOW I still can't believe I have over 100 reviews on my last story! That's actually insane! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed it, as I said in my tweet you're all perfect little angels and I love you. I had already written this chapter a couple of days ago so because of the reviews, I decided to post it a little earlier that I originally planned. **

**Glee still doesn't belong to me.**

**Dedicated to Martina - Thank you for everything, I love you and I hope this chapter does not kill you with too many feels. ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!:)**

"I don't want to go back to school," Rachel pouted. Finn and Rachel were lying next to each other on a small field outside Rachel's house. They were cuddled up close together, as they had spent most of their summer days, watching the stars shine in the sky. "I want to stay right here, with you instead."

"Same, baby," Finn replied quietly. "This summer with you? It's been the best time of my life. I wish it never had to end."

Finn turned his head away from the stars so very far away and looked at the star right next to him. A smile quirked on his lips as he remembered the past month or so he'd spent of summer with his girl.

They hadn't done much in the early part of the holidays; the heat was intense and almost unbearable (a rarity in Lima, Ohio), so Rachel had preferred to stay in and watch movies or listen to music or just make-out on her bed. They did a lot of the latter. It was definitely Finn's favourite summer activity. Well, his favourite activity to do with Rachel any time of the year.

He enjoyed the feel of having his girl lying on top of him, kissing him; he didn't think that incredible feeling would ever disappear.

What was he thinking about again? Oh yeah, his and his girlfriend's amazing first summer as a couple.

Around mid-way through the holidays, Carole had met a man, Burt, who worked at the local tire shop. They immediately hit it off and started to date. Finn was mad at first (he thought Burt was replacing his dead father, _ok?_ He wasn't a jerk), but eventually, after spending time with Burt barbequing, or going to football games, he warmed up to the man. Burt had a son of his own from a previous marriage that had also ended in him being widowed. Kurt was very…_eccentric. _He was very fashionable and into Broadway and not Finn's type of dude to hang out with, but he was Rachel's.

The two young Streisandaholics became close straight away over their mutual love of all things musical theatre and had barely been separated since. At first Finn had been insanely jealous because what the hell, the guy was stealing away not only his mother but his girlfriend too. Rachel had to sit him down and tell him Kurt was absolutely _not_ stealing her away from him, that Rachel had not had many other friends in her life besides Finn and he should be happy for her that she'd found one with so many of the same common interests (he caressed her cheek comfortingly when she'd said this, trying to rid the sad look from her face). After that, Finn didn't have _as _big of an issue with Kurt and Rachel spending so much time together and the three of them started going on regular dates with Kurt's boyfriend Blaine.

It was fun, really fun.

Finn also started to become close with Kurt over their mutual love for the tiny brunette with the big voice and everything was awesome.

"Babe?" Rachel called, bringing him out of his reverie. "Finn, you there?"

"Yeah, I am, sorry Rach. I was just thinking about our summer and all the wonderful things we've done."

"It was pretty amazing," Rachel said dreamily, remembering this one time about early August, when he, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Mike had gone to the lake.

"_Ugh. Finchel are at it again," Mike complained, a disgusted look on his face as they kissed each other deeply. "Do they even realise that we're here?"_

"_Probably not." They'd been at it all summer. They'd barely left each other sides, choosing to be firmly attached to one another by some body part._

_Kurt, fed up of the never-ending public displays of affection, practically yanked Finn and Rachel apart. _

"_Hey! Dude!" Finn protested._

"_Sorry, it was necessary. You two were being so sickly cute and… ugh. Stop it."_

"_Leave us alone, Kurt; we're happy." Finn, being the tallest of the two boys, easily pushed his way past Kurt and Rachel was back in his arms within seconds._

"_Finn, dude, we're going into the lake. You in?"_

_Finn looked at Rachel as if to say I will if you will. When she nodded, he put his thumbs up to Mike, who grinned and began removing his shirt._

"_What's going on here?" Santana asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere to walk towards them. Rachel hadn't seen Santana since her and Rachel's date at Breadstix and she was still slightly intimidated by the Latina. _

"_We're just spending a relaxing day by the lake. You can join us if you'd like, San," Finn responded kindly, smiling his charming smile at her. Rachel knew she didn't have a reason to be jealous; Finn loved her and besides, Santana quite clearly wasn't interested. But just seeing him interact like __**that**__ with a girl as beautiful as Santana… It made her feel the green eyed monster build up inside of her and feel so insecure._

"_Since I've got nothing better to do today, then sure."_

_A few hours later, after lots of running in and out of the water, splashing each other and lots of high-pitched squealing (mainly coming from Kurt), the teenagers lay out their blankets on the side of the bank._

"_I've had so much fun today, we should do this again, guys, all of us hanging out together."_

And that's exactly what they had done. They'd spent pretty much every day of summer with each other, hanging out by the lake, going to the mall, eating a meal at Breadstix, or just goofing around at somebody's house. It was brilliant. Rachel loved every single moment, especially since she got to share it with Finn. Her Finn.

"I love you," She said softly, glancing at him just in time to see that same adorable smile cover his face. "You've given me a better summer than I could have ever imagined. I'm really sad it has to end, but I'm excited for what's to come."

"It's going to be awesome, baby."

**Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.. Thanks again guys!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys are great! Here's the next one... Finn and Rachel's first day of senior year. Enjoy;)**

**(Glee isn't mine.)**

Rachel groaned loudly as her father snapped yet another picture of her. It was her first day back after the holidays, her first day of senior year; the start of the end. Her father's had been emotional all morning, saying how they couldn't believe their little girl was growing up so fast and how soon enough she'd be getting married and having her own little girl.

"Come on, just one more picture, honey." He ended up taking another five after that… And then two more… And another one. He must have ended up with nearly fifty pictures of her by the time she finally put her foot down, saying she'd have to go as Finn would be picking her up.

"I'm sorry but it's not every day my beautiful daughter starts her senior year, I want to savour this memory."

"I know, papa," Rachel responded with a smile, reaching over to kiss his cheek. "But I'm going to be late now. Do you really want me to be late to school on my first day of senior year?"

He shook his head quickly because obviously that was _not _his intention when he started taking pictures of his daughter. "It's just… I've taken pictures of you at the start of every year at school since the very beginning; it's like a Berry tradition."

Outside, Rachel heard a car horn and quickly grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter, before promptly hurrying from the house with a small wave in her father's direction.

Hiram sighed; Rachel was growing up into this mature, young adult _way_ too fast for his liking.

"Hi there gorgeous," Finn greeted cheerily as she climbed into the truck and buckled up her belt. He waited a few moments, staring at Rachel expectantly, but she had no reaction and a couple of minutes later asked him why he was staring; _did she have something on her face?_

"Where's my good morning kiss?" He sounded like a little child, whining and complaining when they didn't get the new toy that they were desperate for.

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to give me a kiss, it can be long or just a peck, every morning. It's the law."

"The law, _really?" _Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Who came up with this so called kissing law, may I ask?"

"Finn Hudson because kisses from his small, perfect girlfriend are his favourite part of mornings," He said, sounding absolutely adorable.

Rachel leaned over the middle console of his truck, moving close to his mouth, staring at his lips, fascinated by the soft red colour and how they curved.

Their lips were millimetres away when Rachel whispered, "I guess I should probably kiss you then; hope your perfect girlfriend won't mind." Before he protest, because _duh, _she was the perfect girlfriend he was referring to, Rachel had closed the gap to cover his lips with hers.

-xoxo-

"How's your first day back going so far?" Mercedes asked her friend as they sat at their usual table in the far corner of the cafeteria, out of everybody's way.

"It's been good, well as good as school can be. What about you? Have any interesting people in your class?"

"Santana." They'd all become close to Santana since that day at the lake, almost inseparable, but as they had suspected, it was just a pipedream and Santana had obviously decided to go back to her cheerleaders and jocks and popular group. "I tried to say hi but she totally blanked me, it was like it was two years ago again."

Rachel scowled darkly. "Just ignore her too then, Mer, she's not worth it, you deserve so much better than that."

"Ignore _who?_" A familiar voice belonging to none other than the topic of their conversation, arrived by their sides with a confused expression. "Who are you talking about?"

"You. Ignoring Mercedes in that lesson earlier. I thought we were friends after summer but you're obviously back to thinking you're higher than we are."

"Hey guys," Finn said cheerily, not noticing the tension wash over the group. He wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," All three girls replied simultaneously.

"Girl drama that I shouldn't stick my nose into?" Finn asked knowingly, Santana and Mercedes were shooting daggers at each other so Finn knew he was right.

"I was mid-conversation! I couldn't just stop what I was doing for you!"

"You could have at least acknowledged me! A nod, a smile, a little wave, _anything._ It would be nice to feel included instead of just feeling like you're only here for Finn and Rachel and Mike."

Finn's eyes widened because, _woah, _he had never heard Mercedes sound so upset, so angry. "Come on ladies, I'm sure it's nothing. Why don't we…"

"No, Finn," Santana interrupted firmly. "We have to talk this out. Mercedes is clearly jealous and attention seeking because she thinks me and Rachel becoming closer means I'm stealing her best friend."

"I… I d-don't-"

"You do though, girl. It's obvious. As clear as day." Santana glanced down at her tray of food, suddenly feeling like she no longer wanted to eat, she stalked off and threw the food into the bin. With one cold look over her shoulder, Santana went over to go and sit with her cheerleader friends.

"Jeez. That was… intense." Finn finally sat down at the table, sitting close to his girlfriend as he began to eat.

"I know right? I thought that summer had changed her, but I was obviously wrong," Mercedes said tersely.

"You're jealous?" Rachel questioned randomly, biting her lip, anxious for her reply. When Mercedes ever so slowly nodded, Rachel sighed. "Why?"

"You've just… You've got Finn now and you spend _so_ much time with him and that's fine but it's like… You've got Kurt as well and now he's becoming your new best friend and like, Santana, obviously and I feel like… I-I'm being pushed to the side, you know?" Mercedes felt the tears well but she fought hard to keep them from appearing on her cheeks; she could not and would not cry. "I'm like the odd one out, second best, almost. Now you've got Finn and you've made more friends, it's like I'm not as important to you."

"Oh come on, Mer, you know that's not true! I love you just as much as I did before. You're one of my best friends and no matter how many other friends I have, you're always going to be important to me."

Finn put his arm around Rachel and began stroking her arm up and down in an attempt to calm her slightly. He didn't want her to get too worked up; it was their first day of senior year and Finn was adamant to make it amazing for her.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it, Rachel. When was the last time you answered one of my texts?"

"Um…"

"A week and a half ago." Rachel frowned thinking it couldn't possibly be that long. "Yet I know you're constantly on your phone texting away to Finn, Kurt and Santana. How'd you think that makes me feel, huh?"

"Mercedes, I still love you. I-"

"You know what, Rachel? Save it. I don't care anymore. I'll go and find some new friends that actually care." With that, she stalked out of the cafeteria, leaving Finn and Rachel to themselves, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Rach, I'm really sorry," Finn said, tucking her into his side and kissing her temple softly. "Just don't get upset about this, we'll sort it and everything will be fine again."

Rachel didn't reply, just buried her face into his chest. He felt his heart shatter when he felt the wetness of tears seep through his hoodie.

-xoxo-

"_Don't worry about it, Rachel," _Kurt told her through the phone. Kurt went to Dalton Academy but had somehow managed to find out all the McKinley gossip and had quickly phoned up Rachel, knowing his friend would not be ok. "_I'll talk to Mercedes later, help her see that she's not being replaced at all."_

"Thanks Kurt," Rachel said softly, so softly he was barely able to hear her.

"_It's ok, my princess."_ Rachel smiled at his name for her, _my princess. _He'd first said it a couple of days after they'd started hanging out and he liked it and I guess it just stuck. Rachel loves it. It makes her feel special and beautiful and loved, like an actual princess which was always her dream.

Rachel, so wrapped up in her conversation with her boyfriend's brother, did not see the big hockey player standing right in front of her. She walked into him and was met with an angry pair of eyes giving her a sharp glare.

"I- I'm so, _so_ s-sorry. I g-guess I wasn't w-watching where I- I was going," Rachel explained nervously. Absolutely terrified of the big jock and what he would do.

She scrunched her eyes closed as she saw him pull a cup of slushee from behind his back; the treatment jocks and cheerleaders gave to their lower class peers when they'd done something to annoy them or even when they hadn't done anything. It was a cruel and painful treatment Rachel had luckily only received a couple of times, (once when she first joined glee club, the lowest ranked popularity club in the school. Another time when she had first starting dating Sam, they obviously did not like her messing with the different cliques.)

As the ice cold mixture slammed against her face, Rachel nearly collapsed to the floor in pain but she didn't, feeling two arms hold her up. Her face felt like it was burning. Her clothes were stained. Her hair was ruined. Rachel started crying.

"It's ok, Rach, it's ok," _Mercedes_ comforted. "I've got you. Let's get you to a bathroom and wash this off, ok?"

Rachel slowly nodded, physically unable to speak, and let herself be guided to the nearest girls bathrooms. Once inside, she sat by the sink and let Mercedes run the water over her face and hair, removing the icy, sticky substance.

"Oh my god. Thank you," Rachel said gratefully. "I thought you hated me but you still did that… Just. Thank you."

"It's fine." Mercedes shifted nervously. "I'm very sorry about my outburst earlier. I guess I just had all these feelings that had been building up and it just all came overboard. I didn't mean to accuse you like that. You're a fantastic friend, diva and I love you so much."

"I love you too Mercedes." The two friends shared a hug. "You want to come over to Finn's with me tonight? We're all having a barbeque and it would not be the same if you weren't with us."

Mercedes and grinned and replied _of course._

**Like it or not? Leave a review and let me know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of 'We're Endgame'! Follows straight after their first day of senior year, I hope it's ok!:)**

**I don't own anything. Enjoy!;)**

"_Finn, calm down."_

"But babe, _somebody slusheed you_," Finn argued, his tone still angry. "For no reason at all."

"_Me and Mercedes washed it all off, so it barely hurts now,"_ Rachel told him, hoping that would console him. He didn't. He grew increasingly pissed off when he realised the cold drink had actually hurt her.

"Are you serious? They hurt you? Oh my god, baby! I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there right now!"

"_We're just getting into Mercedes' car. I'll be with you in like fifteen minutes, think you can deal with that?"_

"No." Rachel could imagine the childlike pout on his face and had to bite back a smile. The idea of it was too adorable. "Baby, when you get here I'm giving you the biggest hug ever to cheer you up after that day from hell, ok?"

"_Aw, Finn!"_ Rachel cooed. Again, he was too cute. "_I'll see you in a bit."_

Finn hung up his cell phone after saying goodbye and went to sit on the couch, (it had an excellent view of the driveway, so he'd see the moment Rachel arrived.)

"Are you ok, Finn?" Kurt asked, plopping himself on the seat next to his step-brother. "You look a little down. What happened?"

"I feel awful," Finn muttered. "I wanted Rachel to have the best first day ever, but instead it was her worst. She had an argument with one of her best friends that was kind of my fault, she got hit by a slushee and I wasn't there-"

"Finn…"

"I feel like a bad boyfriend. I should have been there to protect her from that jerk. I should have been the one cleaning her off and calming her down, not Mercedes. If I hadn't left…"

"Finn, stop it, ok?" Kurt interrupted sternly. "Rachel won't be mad at you. It's not your fault that today didn't go as well as you wanted, but it will be your fault if you ruin tonight's barbeque with all this negative thinking. You've got to cheer yourself up, do it for Rachel. Make sure she has an amazing time this evening to make up for things, ok?"

"Ok," Finn sighed, still unsure. "You've spoken to her on the phone as well, _right?_ She didn't sound too upset did she?"

"Ask her for yourself." Finn turned his head to the window where Kurt was looking, so fast he thought he might get whiplash. He saw Mercedes' silver car pull onto the side of the road outside of the Hudson-Hummel house and he jumped to his feet, making his way to the door.

"Finn!" Rachel said excitedly, hurrying into his awaiting arms. The moment she was in his embrace, she felt herself immediately calm. She was safe there, nobody could get her with any painful ice drinks. Finn was there.

"Hey, baby girl." He kissed her repeatedly. Her lips. Her cheeks. Her forehead. Her lips, again. Her nose. Her neck. Her lips. "You feeling better now?"

"Now that I'm with you, yes I am," She responded. She removed himself from her tight embrace and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "So, a barbeque?"

"Yep. I even remembered to get you some of that vegan rubbish you love so much."

Rachel laughed loudly, before smacking her lips against his.

"Guys, stop," Mercedes groaned, frustrated about catching the couple mid make-out, again. "My eyes don't particularly need to see the two of you sucking on each others faces. Get a room."

The couple chuckled as they separated. They began to walk to the back door and out into the garden when the barbeque was taking place. There was a large grill that Burt was stood behind, already getting to work on cooking the endless amount of meat. There was the pool, the hammock and several tables and chairs set out around the large open space. People were milling everywhere; mainly Hudson-Hummel family members that had been invited, but Finn and Kurt's friends were there also. A small stage area with a karaoke machine had been put up (there were a _lot_ of musical people in that garden, they figured it would be needed.)

Everybody was smiling and laughing and chatting and just having a fantastic time.

-xoxo-

"We should have a waterfight." They all – Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike – turned to stare at Rachel after her suggestion. "What? It sounds like fun guys!"

"My clothes!" Kurt cried, disgusted at just the thought of getting his new designer outfit wet.

"Rach is right, it will be fun, that is if she doesn't mind losing to me," Finn said confidently, smirking over at his girlfriend.

"Oh you're on, Finn Hudson." Rachel picked herself off the floor and ran to the pool, collected some water using a nearby bucket and then chucked the cold water over Finn's head. He squealed like a little girl.

"I'm getting you back for that one." Rachel began to ran off but Finn's long legs gave him an advantage and he tipped a large amount of water over her head, soaking her to the skin.

Rachel's squeals and giggles were like music to his ears; he couldn't resist stopping to kiss her. Midway through a kiss with Rachel, Finn felt water being sprayed at them from behind. He turned his head to find Mercedes and Kurt aiming a hose pipe in their direction.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screamed, ducking behind her 6'3 boyfriend, hoping that would give her protection from the onslaught of water. What she was not expecting was for Mike to appear behind her, a water pistol that he'd obviously just found, in his hand and a manic look on his face. "Mike. No. Don't."

"Don't what?" He questioned, acting clueless. "Don't do _this?"_ He fired the water at Rachel laughing at her girlish screams as she attempted to hide behind Finn.

"Kids!" Carole called from the barbeque at the other side of the large garden. "Food is ready, come get it."

The teenagers ran to the food as fast as their legs would carry them. They all grabbed a plate and put as much food as they could possibly fit onto it. They sat back down on the grass once again, digging into their delicious grilled food, the past events of the day long forgotten.

-xoxo-

"Did you have a good time today?" Finn asked Rachel softly. They were upstairs in his bedroom, having abandoned everybody at the barbeque a while earlier. "I mean, after the drama at school today."

"Yeah, I did." Rachel smiled at him genuinely. "I had a really amazing time tonight, thanks to you Finn." She leaned over to press her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. So, so much."

**So what did you think? Let me know in the reviews. Since it's Easter Holiday, Chapter 4 should be up a lot sooner. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onto chapter four! Some Klaine in this chapter! Enjoy!:)**

"We need to get you back on the market," Rachel blurted out randomly one afternoon. It was just Kurt and herself; they were having a best friend's afternoon: musicals, pampering, the lot, when the thought came to her.

"What?"

"It's been months since you broke up with that Adam guy, don't you think it's time to find somebody else?"

"Um, no?" Kurt was _happy _single.

Rachel sighed. "You're telling me you want to spend your entire life on your own? Nobody there to love you… To care for you… To whisper cute things to you when you're feeling down… You don't want that?"

"My education is really more important to me right now. I have to focus this year if I want to get to New York," Kurt responded. "I will meet plenty of hot college guys in the big apple!"

"But Kurt, don't you want somebody now?"

"Not particularly, no."

"You could meet _the one_, though," Rachel pointed out, sounding like an excited little girl.

"At eighteen?" He answered sceptically, taking a piece of popcorn from the giant bowl resting on his lap. He offered the bowl to Rachel, but she declined, choosing to argue her point further.

"I've already met him and I'm younger than you." She was of course talking about her boyfriend Finn. They hadn't been together all that long but she was confident he was the only guy for her, the love of her life, her soulmate, _the one. _Whatever you want to call it. Finn was it for her.

"Kurt, listen, we could all go on double dates! How amazing would that be?"

"Why do I need a boyfriend to watch you and Finn be all over each other? Don't you do that in front of me anyway?"

Ignoring his snarky remark, Rachel asked, "You don't have a crush on _anybody?"_

"Well…" Kurt paused, glancing about the room to ensure they were actually alone. He popped a kernel into his mouth and chewed on it slowly, deliberating on whether or not to tell her. She was his best friend, but then again she was Rachel Berry… What if she went all crazy on the poor guy and scared him away?

"Well? I'm waiting here, Kurt."

"H-his name is B-Blaine. Blaine Anderson," Kurt told her nervously, biting his lip.

"And? What does he look like? What's his personality like? How did you meet?"

"He's super cute, he's got this dark hair that is gelled back and he has the most gorgeous eyes…" He trailed off, losing himself in the thoughts of the Dalton Academy Glee Club star.

"My Kurtie's in love!" Rachel clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "So sweet!"

"First of all, I'm not in love, I've barely even exchanged two words with the guy," Kurt began. "It's just a simple crush. I'm not even sure if he's gay _or interested._ And second of all, please stop with this. I'll find somebody in my own time, of my own accord."

"But-"

"No, Rachel." She pouted. "How about we start rehearsing for our West Side Story auditions?"

Rachel's pout quickly turned into a full on bright beam, as Kurt knew it would. Mentioning the upcoming Lima Theatre production of West Side Story that Kurt and Rachel were auditioning (and most definitely getting parts in) to Rachel Berry always had a good effect. She was very excited about the whole thing, saying it was the beginning of her inevitable stardom.

"Ok, so I was thinking of doing Don't Rain On My Parade, but it might be too much of an obvious choice for me. I obviously want to do Babra… because well. It's Barbra. I think I'm going to do My Man; I kill that song and I have a lot of inspiration… You know? What do you think, Kurt?" Rachel rambled, letting out all of her ideas in one breath.

"Sounds good," He responded half-heartedly, eating another piece of popcorn and enjoying the current musical on the screen: _the sound of music._

-xoxo-

_"RACHEL, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" _

Rachel had to move the phone away from her ear slightly, the loud scream through the speaker almost deafening her.

"You what?"

_"I have a boyfriend. Blaine. Blaine and I are actually dating."_

"Oh my gosh! What? How? When?"

It was two weeks after their conversation at Rachel's house discussing how Kurt didn't want/need a boyfriend, and now look where they were – both in relationships.

_"He just came up to me, told me straight that he really liked me and we just got talking, and couldn't stop. He asked me out last night." _Rachel couldn't see him but she knew he was smiling.

"Kurt that's amazing, I'm so happy for you," The future star replied as she opened the door to her car and got inside. "Hey, you on your way yet?"

"I'll be at the theatre in ten minutes. Excited, Rachel?"

"Very." She put the key into the ignition and turned it. "We're going to kill this audition, Kurt. I know it."

-xoxo-

**_How did the audition go? – F x_**

**_Good, thanks baby. She said I was definitely the main choice for Maria!:D – R x_**

**_'Course you are. My girl is awesome – F x_**

Rachel's beamed at the last text that popped onto her screen; he was so cute. She quickly tapped her fingers along the keypad, asking if he was free to go to Breadstix that night. When he said yes, Rachel replied,

**_Yay! Kurt & his new bf are coming too. We're celebrating! – R x_**

-xoxo-

"Blaine, this is Finn, my stepbrother and Rach's boyfriend. Finn, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt did the quick introductions as the new couple arrived at Breadstix. Blaine smiled at Finn and nodded before sliding into the booth beside Kurt.

"I've heard _so_ much about you," Finn teased. "These two won't shut up about you, so it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Kurt blushed a deep red; he would kill his brother for that one later. He reached under the table and kicked the taller boy's shin, smiling smugly when Finn yelped in pain. Blaine simply laughed, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"You won't shut up about me, huh?" Kurt blushed again. "It's fine, babe. I think I've annoyed my friends to death with the amount of times I've rambled about you lately."

Kurt's cheeks turned a deeper and deeper shade of red. "Really? You've rambled about me?"

"'Course. It took weeks for me to build up the courage to ask you out."

Rachel leaned slightly into Finn's side as he wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Are you guys ready to order?" A young waitress asked, appearing at the table. She looked around the table, letting her gaze linger on Finn. Rachel watched with growing irritation as the waitress stared and smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at _her_ boyfriend. Finn picked up on this and stroked his hand up and down her arm in a calming fashion.

"You know you have absolutely nothing to worry about, right, babe?" He whispered into her ear.

"I know," She replied softly.

They quickly ordered their meal and then went back to talking. Finn was asking Blaine questions about his hobbies, when he discovered something that peaked his interest.

"Oh, I really love musical theatre, just like these too! I'm actually one of the leads in West Side Story!"

Rachel grinned. "Yes and he's really, really good! He's going to play my Tony!"

**That was mainly just a filler chapter for what's happening next... but yeah. Let me know what you think! Reviews make me write faster so you know what to do. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I finally got around to updating this fic.. I kinda like this chapter (because jealous!finn aaaaahh!) and i hope you do as well:)) **

Finn was never normally the jealous type. Emphasis on the word _normally_. The only time he could ever remember turning into a full on green-eyed monster was when he was six years old and Puck got this brand new bike that was way cooler than his bike was. That was until Blaine got the part as Tony in the same production Rachel was in. Yeah, he was jealous. Really jealous.

His friends kept reminding him that he had absolutely nothing to worry about, ("Blaine is _gay,_ Finn,") but still. He didn't like how Rachel was spending so much time with him, and wouldn't shut up about him and he certainly didn't like that another guy would be kissing _his_ girlfriend.

He hated the idea so much he went down to the theatre to complain. They said Blaine was one of the best singers and actors who'd graced their stage and it was too late to do casting changes, even if they wanted to; Finn was disappointed.

"You could have auditioned for Tony yourself," Kurt pointed out as the Hudson-Hummels sat down for their Friday night dinner and Finn was looking particularly low (Blaine and Rachel were rehearsing a kissing scene as they spoke, so.)

"Not good enough," He muttered, his mouth full of whatever was on his plate. He wasn't paying attention. His mind was preoccupied. "Whereas Blaine is perfection on legs."

"Hey!" Kurt protested, dropping his fork to slap his brother's arm, _hard,_ at the snide comment about his boyfriend. "Stop being so jealous."

"Can't help it," Finn grunted. "She's my girlfriend."

Carole laughed, butting into the conversation. "Aww, you're so cute when you're all protective over Rachel!"

Finn rolled his eyes and took another bite of the food. He really wasn't enjoying it at all; what even was it? He took out his phone from his pocket and read a new message from '_my beautiful star'_. He smiled at the text - she'd sent him a picture of her pouting, telling him she missed him a lot and she wanted a cuddle and kiss from her cuddlebunny.

"_Finn Hudson. _You know the rules:_ no phones at the table. _Especially not on our Friday night dinners, this is our family time," Carole reprimanded.

"But- Rachel-"

"Finn," Burt warned. The teenage boy huffed and put the phone back in his pocket, very annoyed. It was just one text to his girlfriend; he didn't see what was wrong with that.

"Why are you so jealous of Blaine anyway?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. "You know he's into boys, right? And dating me. Nothing would happen."

"They're spending a lot of time together and it's not uncommon for co-stars to date and fall in love. It could easily happen."

"No, it _couldn't._"

"How do you know, huh?" Finn shook his head, dropping his cutlery on his plate with a loud clatter and pushing back his chair from the table. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed."

Carole went to protest, ("He can't just storm out like that! It's family time!") But Burt stopped her with a hand on her arm, telling his wife to just leave him alone for a bit. She nodded but stared longingly at the stairs for a couple of minutes, wanting nothing more than to go comfort her son.

In his bedroom, Finn had his laptop out and was scrolling through his Facebook feed. The anger was boiling inside him; he felt the strong need to kick some chairs over to let out his aggression. Finding no pieces of furniture he could kick over in his room, he compromised for tightly balling his fists as he read Rachel's recent wall posts.

**_4:04. Getting myself gorgeous to see my handsome Tony in an hour.. Making my lips nice and soft;)_**

**_6:00. Just shot the kissing scene… Your face tastes awesome Blainey;)_**

**_6:15. I do love being with Blaine. Highlight of my week, I'd say._**

Finn felt like he could cry, but he wouldn't. He was a grown-up, a man now, he _wouldn't_ cry. It's just. He'd made up a whole picnic for Rachel a couple of days earlier and they'd had it at the side of this lake just outside of Lima. It was beautiful and amazing and Finn _thought_ they'd both had a good time. Evidently not, since kissing Blaine was the highlight of her week. Ugh. He balled his fists tighter, his nails digging into his palm. Twenty minutes later, after seeing about fifty photos of them together, posing and clearly having a good time, looking like an _actual couple_, he decided to grab his truck keys and make sure what was going on down at that theatre was 100% innocent.

-xoxo-

"_Finn?_" Rachel called out, furrowing her brow as she saw her giant of a boyfriend enter at the back of the theatre. She was lounging around next to Blaine, his hand incredibly close to her butt. He locked his jaw, reminding himself _not_ to go mental on the guy. Just yet, anyway.

Rachel didn't look happy to see him there as she questioned, "So how come you're here? You're a bit early for opening night, Finn." The dorky theatre kids laughed loudly, and yeah, that kinda hurt. He wasn't _that_ dumb.

"I actually came to visit you, 'cos you know, you're my girl," His voice rose at the last two words. He was just ensuring that everybody around them knew. Rachel was his and only his. "I missed you and I just wanted to see how you were doing, is that so bad?"

"No," She smiled as she hopped daintily off the stage and skipped to his side. She hugged him tight and kept her arm around him as she introduced him to the cast members. He nodded his head towards them, adopting a sharp glare when he was introduced to the guys, because come on, they _are_ teenage boys and Rachel _is _Rachel. Super hot and amazing. He's not really surprised when he catches this dark-haired boy staring at her butt, but he is pissed. Obviously he had more to be concerned about than just Blaine.

"Are you going to stay to watch my solo?" Rachel asked, bringing his attention back to his tiny, adorable girlfriend.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything, babe." He loved the way she squealed excitedly and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Aw Rach, you're so cute!" What. The. Hell. Blaine? "You can show Finn you're solo in a bit, ok? Director says he wants a run through of the kiss scene one more time."

Rachel nodded. She guided Finn to a seat (front row and centre, so he'd have the best view of the stage in the theatre. _Awesome._)

"Sorry, baby," She whispered in his ear quickly, noting the look on his face. It was crossed between incredibly, incredibly angry to genuinely upset. "I love you and you have nothing to worry about, ok?"

"Ok," He murmured back, although he certainly didn't believe it. He was worried. But he kissed Rachel anyway and wished her luck. She smiled broadly and hopped back onto the stage, taking her place in Blaine's arms.

Finn felt sick. He shut his eyes tight, refusing to watch anymore, no matter how childish he looked. He couldn't watch Rachel and Blaine kiss. He couldn't.

"That was perfect!" He could hear Blaine exclaim from the stage, so he opened his eyes. Glad it was over. "I can see what Finn likes so much." He winked cheekily at Rachel and Finn jumped out of his seat. He couldn't restrain it no longer. Rachel was _his._

"You jerk! Get away from her!" He yelled, pushing Blaine away from Rachel with a large force. Rachel's mouth dropped open slightly as Blaine fell onto one of the props. Finn wrapped his arms tightly around Rachel. "She's _mine._ Nobody else gets to kiss her, or ogle her," He looked pointedly at the boy behind them, who was _still_ staring. Idiot. "Or flirt with her like that. Nobody."

"Finn…"

"No, Rachel. You're like perfect and I'm not losing you to these idiots. I'm not. I can't lose you again, Rachel." Rachel took his hand, entwined their fingers and left the stage. They then walked out of the theatre.

"Finn, are you… jealous?"

"No," He answered immediately. "I'm just… Blaine. And how you've been spending so much time together and you've been flirting and the Facebook posts and the kissi-"

"Finn." Rachel reached up to stroke his slightly scruffy cheek comfortingly. "He's my co-star."

"But-"

"We're just good friends. Trust me, me and Blaine, it wouldn't happen. Blaine's, like, really gay. You know all that time we spent together? He wouldn't shut up about Kurt and he told me I was the same way… About you."

"You wouldn't shut up about me?" A hopeful smile peeked up on his face. "Really?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I'm sorry for getting jealous," Finn said, hanging his head in shame. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's ok, baby. I understand. I'm sorry for all the Facebook posts, I can understand how you'd get annoyed, I think I'd get jealous too if a girl said those things about you. I'll take them down tonight."

Finn kissed her. She was the absolute best. "I promise I won't get that jealous ever again."

"Good, because they're just my co-stars. When I'm on Broadway there will be a few leading men I'll have to kiss, but you know who I'll always go home with. You. My real leading man."

"You got it, baby," He kissed her deeply again.

"You know when you're jealous?" Rachel said as they pulled away from each other. "It's really hot."

**What do you think? Let me know in the reviews. Also, go read my other multi chapter 'We Made It' it's Finchel in New York with Puck and Santana.. so yeah. Thanks guys, love you:)xo**


End file.
